PotC:Legend of the Bermuda Islands
by RayeRayeRK
Summary: Linda or Linny as she perfers, reunites with her father but gets cut short when a lunatic crewmate takes off in search for a treasure that can endow the holder with powers that can destory the world and Linny may be the key.


A beautiful sight this island was. In the middle proudly stood a magnificent pyramid-like mountain. The trees surrounding the mountain seem to stand proudly in its grace and glory. Their branches were long and fanned out as if they were hiding something. Though the young girl standing on the deck of the Carte Superior felt this was all upstaged by the racket of the men shouting and boxes clattering. She stood just left of the exiting plank, facing the island. Drumming the rail with her fingers and her gaze full of uncertainly, the breeze blew gently through her half tied hair. Her dress; a nice shade of blue that went quite well with her dark chocolate hair, a collar and cuffs of the same cream color, white fringe lined the bottom of her dress and all topped with a white apron, danced through the wind.  
  
"Something troubling you, my dear?" a feeble voice asked just behind her.  
  
"Yes Grandfather, it's this island," she replied without a glance back. She recognize the kind-hearted tone of her grandfather's voice. "Are you sure it's safe?"  
  
"Ah, yes! Perfectly safe. The men checked over the island and there's no sign that anyone has been here. No sight of any ships for days," he reassuringly finished with a grin.  
  
"That's my point Grandfather." The young girl turned around, placing her hands behind her back and continued, "We are nearing the English colonies and we have yet to set eyes on any sort of ship or boat."  
  
"Ahh.." the Grandfather began to say, but in the end he, too, placed his hands behind his back with a puzzled look.  
  
The little girl looked at her grandfather, but didn't expect an answer. She then said, " Well then, if you don't mind Grandfather, I'd like to give this island a once over for myself. I'll feel better once I have my own perspective."  
  
"Of course, if you like," the Grandfather replied, snapping back to his usual self. As the girl took her leave he said to himself, "I think we went a tad too far with the grammar classes."  
  
The girl traveled down the dirt path, which she thought was quite unusual since she was told that there was no sign of life on this island. She absorbed every bit of detail she saw. Nothing was out of the ordinary by her standards. Then her gaze fell on a large part of the mountain which was not covered in leaves, vines or any green at all. As she approached she saw that there was something imbedded into the wall. At first she thought it was a fissure that was unusually straight. But then she saw it was a wooden door with an iron doorknob. The wood was aged and seemed to have been eroded by constant rain fall. Its door knob had the same features: rusted. Any passer-by would have dismissed it for any other rock formation. But not this child. She makes herself acquainted with her surroundings if she ventured into unknown territory. As she moved in for a closer inspection she noticed a triangle centered in the doorknob. Slowly, she moved her hand to open the door. She turned it once. It didn't open. Once again she tried to open the door and once again it didn't open. She then furiously turned the knob, she shook it with all her might, but nothing happened. Giving up on the door she backed away, not to leave, and with one swift kick, the door burst open, ricocheting off the wall.  
  
"Not very lady-like , but that has never been my way." she proudly said with a little smirk and walked in.  
The circular room she entered is what you would define as "magical". Walls shimmered as if underwater. The stone floor was a sapphire blue and had hints of silver. Reflecting the floor the ceiling glittered and glowed with gold and cerulean lights. Two statues of great life-like griffins stood at each side of the doorway. And in the middle of it all stood a gray stone stand with a round top. A small beam of white light shot from the center. Stunned, the little girl walked through enchanted by the light. But then she heard a rip. She looked down and saw that she tore her dress on the griffin.  
  
"Bloody dresses!"she said as she looked up with a great sigh.  
  
But then remembered what she wanted with the beautiful room. She approached the stand and at first there seemed to be nothing within the light, but then she saw it. A round silver object that resembled a locket but the size of a large coin and smaller than the palm of a hand, which probably explained why the room's theme was circles and centered around this little trinket. The child's eyes were fixated on the locket as the light danced around them. Then with her hand she picked up the trinket, which was quiet easy considering it's assumed importance. But as she picked it up she heard a commotion from the ship. She quickly pocketed the locket and ran for the door. But as she took her last steps from the room the door closed suddenly and disappeared into the mountain. The girl stood for a moment then remembered the ship and ran off. When she arrived the crew and her grandfather surrounded something, she couldn't see what.  
  
As she approached her Grandfather's right-hand man, Ambrose gestured her to come forward then said, "He staggered out from the forest."  
  
The girl moved closer and saw a man with dirty blonde hair sitting on the ground with a dumbfounded look on his face an seem to think that his hand was an actual person.  
  
"Your grandfather was thinking of taking him aboard with us, what do you think?" Ambrose asked.  
  
"WHAT?" the girl turned to face her Grandfather bewildered," His obviously mad!".  
  
"Now, now you shouldn't judge people by appearance," Her grandfather stated.  
  
"HE'S TALKING TO HIS HAND!", she tried her hardest to keep her voice at speaking level. The girl eyed the man on the ground as if he was about to attack with a banana or some sort of other ridiculous object.  
  
"He'll be good as normal as long as we take good care of him." And with that he gestured to the others to take him aboard.  
  
At first she couldn't believe her Grandfather's foolishness, but she then realized that her grandfather was a kind-hearted man to the bone and with that she swallowed her feelings and walked on to the deck of the Carte Superior. When she became captain things WOULD change. 


End file.
